Costumes, CSI Style
by TDCSI
Summary: This spawned from an in house challenge. It's just random Halloween fun with the CSI's. Enjoy.


This was a personal challenge from The Queen of Sin. So, I thought what the hell. Here is what I needed to make this a success, and I have no idea where they all come from, so don't ask me.

1. A Halloween fic.  
2. FLUFF... or at least end fluffy  
3. GSR (what else?)  
4. MUST mention Spoons or the word "Spoon" at LEAST 5 times... and it has to be in some sort of context you can't just randomly type "Spoon" 5 times...  
5. Actual Smut OR mentions of smuttiness  
6. Must have the line "Green tea is green...therefore it's moldy" or something to that effect  
7. At least 1,000 words  
8. Mentions Grissom's favorite sweet or "Candy" for you Foreigners

I hope I made it. All the mistakes are mine, and CSI is not mine, so sue me, you'll get nothing.

* * *

Costume Contest, CSI Style

"Son of a bitch!"

Sara heard the exclamation before she entered the break room. "Who's a son of a bitch?"

Greg looked up at her. "No one. I just broke my spoon."

"How do you break a spoon?"

"It's a special spoon. Papa Olaf gave it to me before."

"So, it's special how?" Sara asked intrigued as to where this wild story of Greg's was going.

"It's been in our family for generations, it's a wooden spoon. See."

Sara inspected the once intact spoon. "Yup, it's broke." She sat down across from him still dipping her tea bag in to a cup of hot water. "Do you know what kind of bacteria a wooden spoon can hold?" She shuddered at the thought.

"Do you know what kind of mold is in green tea to make it green?" Greg retaliated.

She narrowed her eyes at him as Nick entered, he was wearing a cowboy hat and chaps. "Howdy."

Both Sara and Greg stared at their coworker with a slack jaw.

"You know, the whole purpose of Halloween is you're supposed to dress up as something unique." Sara explained the obvious.

Nick looked over himself. "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

Greg laughed, and Sara proceeded to explain. "A Texan dressed as a cowboy, nothing unique about that." She never attempted to hide her sarcasm.

"Oh, and I suppose you have the perfect costume." He fired back at Sara.

She looked back to her tea not wanting to reveal what her outfit for the evening was.

"See, I'm sure your costume is just as cheesy as mine." Nick took a seat next to Greg, who was still giggling at Nick. "What the hell is so funny?" Greg continued snickering and burst out laughing as Nick stared at him. Nick just shook his head. "I'm heading to the party; I'll see what you two have in mind for costumes. Then it will be my turn to laugh."

Later that evening Nick found Sara standing at the punch bowl. "And what are you supposed to be?" He joked and pointed at Sara's bee hived dark hair, with the obvious white stripe giving her away.

"I'm Frankenstein's bride, duh." She said simply, her eyes scanning the crowd of fellow CSI's and police officers.

Nick scoffed. "I haven't seen a Frankenstein here."

"Frankenstein is not the monster, he's the scientist." Both Nick and Sara turned to see Grissom in a lab coat, complete with pocket protector and nerdy thick framed glasses. He put his arm around Sara's waist, pulling her close. "Dr. Frankenstein created her to accompany his monster, but instead she fell in love with her creator."

"That's right." Sara added before kissing his cheek.

"I know, I've seen the movie." Nick responded before returning to the dance floor.

Grissom continued to hold onto Sara as they watched the group dance. They were just there for the costume contest, and to see their coworkers make asses of themselves.

"Come on Dr. Frankenstein, dance with me." Sara tugged him onto the dance floor.

The imagination of the lab had never ceased to amaze Grissom. Within the dancing crowd was a diver with a shark attached to his arm, a Mr. Potato Head who was constantly chasing people that snatched his pieces, several celebrities, and even Cousin It was present.

The music died down and Ecklie cleared his throat into the microphone. He was dressed in a hospital gown, his head wrapped up in white gauze, and he was clutching a jar with a brain. But it was the sign around his neck saying, 'Brain Donor' that got the most laughs. "All right, all right, settle down."

"Who'd want your brain?" A random shout erupted from the crowd. Everyone laughed.

"Ha,ha, funny. We have our top three for the costume contest." He looked down at the cards in his hand. "Our first finalist is Nick Nolte."

The group clapped as Greg rushed to the stage; his wild hair and Hawaiian shirt complemented the booking card that was splayed against his chest.

Once the clapping had subsided Ecklie continued. "Our second finalist is…Evander Holyfield."

Warrick raised his hands and joined Greg in front of the crowd. He was just a simple boxer, gloves, shorts, but what made him stand out was the blood that was running down his head from his ear.

"And last but certainly not least…Mandi, the blow-up doll."

The group erupted with clapping and cat calls as Mandi joined Greg and Warrick. It was a simple costume, red bikini with an air valve from a beach ball glued to her shoulder, but with a group that consisted mainly of men, it was a wise move on her part.

Grissom and Sara made their way towards Nick as he applauded Mandi for being a finalist. "You know, it fits." Grissom mentioned.

"What fits?"

He smiled. "A cowboy and a blow-up doll." Sara couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Better than a broke back cowboy." Sara laughed even harder.

Nick pursed his lips and tried to think of a comeback. "Why don't you go experiment on your bride Doctor?"

Grissom smiled and pulled Sara closer. "I've already done several experiments on her tonight."

"Eww, TMI, TMI." Nick raised his hands making a poor attempt to block the sudden information that he didn't want to know about.

Ecklie's voice turned their attention back to the front of the room. "In third place… Evander Holyfield." The applause for Warrick was mostly female. "And our winner…Mandi, the blow-up doll." The crowd once again erupted in cheers and applause as Mandi accepted the check for $500. Greg congratulated her before returning to the group.

The party was back underway when Sara leaned into Grissom. "Want to get out of here? I could use something sweet." She ran her hand up his lab coat.

"I have some grasshoppers in my office, they're chocolate covered."

She pushed herself against him. "No Dr. Frankenstein, I was thinking more along the lines of a fondue pot of chocolate with fruit, and maybe I will get the opportunity to put chocolate on you."

Grissom sucked in a breath and looked into her eyes. "Just what are you implying my dear?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders. "I like some things covered in chocolate, and you just might be one of them." She took his hand in hers and led him away from the crowd to a chocolate fantasy.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it. This is what happens when I'm challenged and decide to drink whiskey while writing. Leave a review if you enjoyed it, I'm not expecting a lot, so surprise me.

TDCSI


End file.
